


ketchup kids prequel

by AlexFierro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Condiment Kink, Condiments, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Roleplay, kinjago made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFierro/pseuds/AlexFierro
Summary: You had no fucking clue how hot condiments could be until now.





	ketchup kids prequel

**Author's Note:**

> my main server sent something and this just meant to stay a shitpost in the nsfw channel but my friend made me do it. my friend made me post this

Your man stands in front of you. He is in a sexy ketchup costume. You had no fucking clue how hot condiments could be until now. Your lips part, a blush on your cheeks that burns your face and makes you realize just how embarrassed but also how absolutely turned on you really are by this.

"M-master Ketchup," you stutter shyly, unable to look at his face, going along with the roleplay theme. You almost feel stupid saying this before you notice and register how his cock twitches at being referred to in such a manner.

"Oh...sweetheart," he replies, lust clear in his voice, and his cock twitches again. "You make me so horny when you say that. I want you...I _need_ you."

"K-Ketchup, Sir, I need your cock." You lick your lips expectantly and he motions for you to continue. With an almost invisible nod, you grab his girthy length and suck on it. Nervously at first, but when you get encouragement, you take more and more...

It isn't long before he shows he's close. He's twitching in your mouth. With renewed fervor, you suck harder, move faster. With a groan, he's over the edge. When it hits your tongue you realize—it tastes like a very familiar, lightly tangy tomato-based condiment.

It's ketchup. His semen, ketchup. You swallow it all greedily. It's delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> i want someone to systemhop over here and smash a special alter-killing barrel over my head, killing me instantly


End file.
